This invention relates to slot track raceways on which two cars may race each other around a closed loop, with the winning car leaping into the air, while the loser does not escape but must continue around the closed loop track.
Slot tracks are well known games or devices wherein toy cars have a dependent tab which moves through a slot which guides and directs the car around a closed loop. A pair of rails on opposite sides of the slot supplies power to an electric motor in the car. The players have a control which enables them to control the amount of energy which is supplied through the rails and, therefore, the speed of the car riding on those rails.
Hence, two or more players may race their cars over a closed loop track or raceway having a separate slot for each car. As the cars circle the closed loop track, a separate lap counter may count down from a selected number to zero for each car in response to the individual car passing a given point on the track. The first car to cause the lap counter to reach zero is the winner of the race.
The conventional slot track raceway may have a light or flag or in some other way give a visual signal to identify the winner when the race has been won. However, such a light or flag signal is not very flamboyant and, therefore, not in keeping with the exuberance of the children who are racing their cars around the track.
If the manufacturer wishes to continue selling the slot track raceway and the cars that race on it, it is necessary to introduce an element which gives new interest. In general, the more flamboyant the new element, the longer the child will remain interested in the game.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a spectacular climax at the winning of the slot track race. Here, an object is to couple that climax with events similar to those which the child sees on animated TV, in video games, and the like. In particular, an object is to enable the winner to make a spectacular leap from the track.
In keeping with an aspect of the invention, these and other objects are achieved by providing a closed loop raceway having a plurality of slot tracks so that two or more cars may be raced against each other. First, a lap counter is set to a selected number. As the individual cars race around the closed loop track, a lap counter counts down from the selected number to zero. When a winning car reaches a zero count, a spring biased hinged section of the track flips up to divert the winning car onto a ramp which causes it to fly off the track. In order to achieve a maximum speed on the "escape," the ramp section has a maximum voltage which can not be controlled by the player so that the racing car reaches its maximum speed as it flies through the air.